murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
From Buffalo With Love
"From Buffalo With Love" is the seventeenth episode of the ninth season of the ''Murdoch Mysteries'' and the one hundredth thirty-first episode of the series. It first aired on March 14, 2016. Summary A man is shot in the head at the infamous Star Room, but none of the patrons saw what happened—including George Crabtree who was there enjoying the burlesque performance. Murdoch and Brackenreid travel to Buffalo, the victim's hometown, where they find connections to the Black Hand. Character Revelations *For George, a new romance blossoms with Star Room dancer, Nina Bloom who calls him her favorite Mr. Wednesday. George has been attending the burlesque regularly to see her, presumably on Wednesdays. *Julia has always wondered what it looked like inside the infamous Star Room. *When Murdoch suggests to Crabtree that they spend an evening together at the vaudeville, George confesses that he has gone off vaudeville a bit because it's too competitive (ep 809). *Nina's best friend and fellow dancer, Lydia Hall, figures prominently (though unwittingly) in the murder. Continuity *The return of Giuseppe Falcone, founder of the Buffalo chapter of The Black Hand. *George must be in love with Nina, he walked right past the new Hot Sausages' '''stand (see ep.1004). Historical References * Murdoch mentions the Royal Society of Geologists hosting a talk on tectonics. * The world famous Buffalo wing was invented at Buffalo, New York's own Anchor Bar; the pub where Brackenreid enjoys his chicken wings. The bar has many anchors decorating the room in homage. * In his desperate hunger, Brackenreid unwittingly invents the Buffalo wing. Prior to the latter half of the twentieth century, chicken wings were considered extremely low-quality cuts of meat, generally used only for stock or discarded altogether. The Buffalo restaurant owner even comments, "''The Canadians are eating our garbage!" Trivia * This is the second episode to take place partially in Buffalo, New York. The first was Buffalo Shuffle. Buffalo is mentioned in This One Goes to Eleven when art appraiser Luca Carducci sneers that thieves would try to sell the reproduction of a valuable painting to nouveau riche there. In Hot Wheels of Thunder, Julia, Rebecca, Nina, and Lydia take on the Buffalo Queens roller-racing team in Toronto. * This is the second time the Hot Sausages stand appears, the first was in Journey to the Centre of Toronto when George bought one for Emily. * Robert Carli, the music composer for Murdoch Mysteries, makes a cameo appearance, playing the piano at The Star Room Theatre. * Filmed in Peterborough, ON, playing Buffalo, NY. * It is funny that George says he has gone off vaudeville for being too competitive since the actor, Jonny Harris is also known for stand-up comedy, which has its origins in vaudeville. Errors *While at a Buffalo bar (only an allusion to the Anchor Bar), Inspector Brackenreid requests for food results in an "invention" of chicken wings; the real Anchor Bar, where today's chicken wings orginated, was not established until 1935. Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as Detective William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Dr. Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Inspector Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as Constable George Crabtree Recurring Cast Lachlan Murdoch as Constable Henry Higgins Arwen Humphreys as Margaret Brackenreid Michael A. Miranda as Giuseppe Falcone Guest Cast Erin Agostino as Nina Bloom Katy Breier as Lydia Hall Austin Di Iulio as Joe Falcone Hannah Cheeseman as Mrs. Sachs Charlie Gallant as Miles Hart Tayo Jacob as Bartender Patrick McManus as Detective Harvey Walker David Fraser as Chef Sidonie Wybourn as Hermione Greenhammer Uncredited Cast Gallery 917 Crime Scene.PNG|Scene of the crime mm917 Hot Sausage Stand 1.PNG|Proposing marriage? Missing the hot sausages? Category:Season Nine Category:Season Error